Question: Rewrite ${(7^{-9})(7^{-7})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ (7^{-9})(7^{-7}) = 7^{-9-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-9})(7^{-7})} = 7^{-16}} $